Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation
The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (also referred to as the Interstellar Mining Corporation), or IMC for short, is a faction that appears in Titanfall and Titanfall 2. The IMC, formerly called Hammond Engineering, is a massive industrial conglomerate based on Earth. With Earth's support, IMC deployed its fleets to the distant, independent human colony worlds to exploit their rich resources. Facing the loss of their homes and freedom to the IMC invaders, the colonists formed a militia known as Frontier Militia and fought back, sparking a civil war that spread throughout human space. The founder of the IMC was Doctor Hammond, said to be at least 200 years old (or dead, depending on who is talking), and the current chairman is known as Hammond Jr. or Mister Hammond, a descendent of the founder. History Background The corporation started out small, in the natural resource extraction industries under the name Hammond Engineering. Fifteen years later, demand for Titan manufacturing materials, combined with Hammond's market-cornering planetary survey technology and map database rights, contributed to the explosive growth of the corporation. Over the course of a century, a series of acquisitions, mergers, and re-brandings lead to the transformation of Hammond Engineering into the sprawling commercial empire that is the IMC In this time, the IMC would engage in a number of conflicts in the Core Systems. The Frontier Eventually, the IMC would gain access to Jump Drive technology, leading them and their subsidiaries to settle the newly-discovered region of space known as The Frontier. The IMC would implement the IMC Serviceman's Readjustment Act (or "G.I Bill"), allowing former soldiers of the IMC's conflicts in the Core Systems to be given land and money to settle the Frontier. These troops would have their own skills in the operation of firearms and Titans. There were many economic, military, political and industrial reasons behind these programs. However, IMC support would soon dwindle as the public interest in the Frontier dwindled, eventually drying up altogether with the eruption of several conflicts in the Core Systems. Frontier life would largely go on independant of Earth for several decades, leading to the population of the Frontier gaining a large independant spirit. Eventually, the IMC would once again turn to the Frontier, discovering that Frontier life had not just survived, but thrived. Many worlds had been colonised, and resources were plentiful. Struggling to meet consumer demands in the Core Systems and realising the potential of the resources on the Frontier, the IMC declared eminent domain - citing their initial investment in the Frontier's colonisation - and began setting up vast manufacturing and mining sites on a variety of planets. This would often displace the existing Frontier population, increasing tensions between the colonists and the perceived invaders. After several decades tensions eventually led to the citizens of the Frontier forming the "Frontier Militia" and striking at numerous IMC garrisons these actions were possibly the beginning of the Titan Wars. The Titan Wars The Titan Wars were fought by the IMC and (presumably) the newly-formed Militia. During this war, the IMC and Militia fought on the Frontier and in the Core Systems. These conflicts involved heavy usage of the Atlas Titan. During this conflict, Commander-in-Chief, Frontier Command (CINCFRONT) Vice Admiral Marcus Graves would serve alongside Captain James MacAllan and Pilot Robert "Barker" Taube aboard the flagship IMS Odyssey. The operations conducted by MacAllan and Barker would eventually form the basis of IMC counterinsurgency doctrine for decades to come. However, the crew of the Odyssey would eventually grow tired of the IMC's treatment of Frontier citizens, leading to a mass mutiny onboard the flagship. Presumably, the IMC's continued presence on the Frontier is an indication these wars ended in an IMC victory, despite this mutiny. Frontier War Following the Titan Wars, the Militia would continue to conduct guerilla operations against the IMC - though would be mercilessly hunted down by Admiral Graves. During this time, the IMC would contract mercenary Kuben Blisk, and his mercenary group the Apex Predators, to assist in counterinsurgency operations. Eventually, fifteen years later, the IMC would engage the 1st Militia Fleet during a refuelling raid conducted on Victor.This battle would end with Militia forces escaping, and IMC probes sent after them discovering signs of life in Sector Bravo-217. Upon discovering this previously-hidden colony was in fact populated by the survivors of IMS Odyssey, the IMC proceeded to massacre the town. The Militia would follow SOS signals sent out by colony leader MacAllan, eventually agreeing to extract the colonists in exchange for MacAllan's help in defeating the IMC. MacAllan would take over leadership of the Marauder Corps, leading a series of Militia victories against the IMC at Angel City, Outpost 207, Base Golden and Airbase Sierra. The Militia would take down flagship IMS Sentinel and wipe out the 1991st Combat Support Group in the process. Eventually, the Militia and IMC fleet would come into a major confrontation at Demeter, a planet connecting the Core Systems and Frontier, enabling IMC reinforcements to reach the Frontier. The refinery facilities on the planet would eventually be destroyed, cutting off IMC reinforcments from the Core Systems for several years. Remnant Fleet Following the Battle of Demeter, the IMC's Frontier forces would see major defections to the Militia cause, includng Vice Admiral Graves himself. In need of a commander, the AI construct Spyglass would be promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and the fleet organised into the entity known as the "Remnant Fleet". The Remnant Fleet would go on to found a Fleet Operations Base on a thus-far unidentified planet, using it as a base to launch their raids. They would continue to engage the now-rapidly growing in strength Militia for the next five years, ultimately suffering the loss of many robotics factories - crucial to matching the Militia's numerical advantage. In some cases, units may be composed of as high as 50% robotic infantry platforms such as the BRD-01 Spectre. Public Perception Despite their reputation of exploitative behavior on the Frontier, they receive little criticism from their shareholders and customers living in the Core Systems, as the material conveniences and widely used products provided by the IMC generate considerable 'consumer inertia,' to the corporation's benefit. With the Frontier's valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary. Known Members * Doctor Hammond (Chairman of the IMC) * Spyglass * General Marder Former Members * Marcus Graves (defected to Militia) * James MacAllan (deserted, later joined Militia) * Cheng "Bish" Lorck (deserted, later joined Militia) * Robert "Barker" Taube (resigned, founded Angel City Elite, now contracted by Militia) Contracted Mercenaries * Kuben Blisk (mercenary leader of the Apex Predators) Military Units * IMC Armed Services **Remnant Fleet (Main forces led by Spyglass) ***IMC Colonial Navy ****IMC 2nd Fleet ***IMC Marine Corps|IMC Marines Corps ****401st Drop Shockers ****99th Hell Divers ****115th Orbital Assault ****08th Spectre Legion ****17th Armored Footmobile ***IMC Air Force ****1991st Combat Support Group ***ARES Division *Apex Predators (Mercenary company led by Blisk) Contractors and Subsidiaries *Canis Major Trading Company *'Hammond Engineering' **Hammond Aerospace **Hammond Armament Division **Hammond Industries **Hammond Robotics *Ingot *Kodai Industries *Kodai Mining|Kodai Mining Division *Vindustries *Werneck *Wonyeon Defense *Lastimosa Armory *Brockhaurd Manufacturing *Vinson Dynamics Category:Factions Category:Titanfall 2 Factions